


You're My Superstar

by fig_flowers



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/pseuds/fig_flowers
Summary: Spoilers for Star of the City content. Small vignettes from Myo's POV on the legendary Red Mist.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You're My Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to "Superstar" by Tokyo Jihen. It's not quite a songfic, but the feelings are there.  
> Also this isn't an explicitly romantic work, but it is romantic in a "I wanna kill you because I don't know how else to process my feelings" way. At least in my opinion.

It first came as rumours, then as info.

Something in blood-red armor was spotted in the Star of the City known as the Library.

Somewhere in my heart, I knew she wouldn't die that easily, but I still found it hard to believe. The Red Mist is still alive...

Ever since we heard about that thing hanging around L Corp's Nest, we've been trying to keep tabs on it. Shame what happened to Olga, but guess that's what I get for leaving something like that to some amateurs. Now our pack's gotta clean up the mess, same as we always do.

Would it have been different if I went down there instead? Not like I would have anyways. I might be an idiot for holding onto hope like that, but I'm not stupid. Sharpening my knives one last time, I got ready to head out with the rest of the pack.

* * *

Some nights in the Hatchery, I started thinking about the last time I met her. Gebura, more specifically.

I remember landing the finishing blow on her. Who else had the right, after all? But I don't know what pissed me off more: facing that clumsy imitation or seeing her back like it was nothing just moments later. Then again, who's to say I haven't done the same?

I can't wait for my rematch. I'm sure the rest of me think the same.

* * *

I won.

To get stronger, I had to survive.

And to survive, I had to kill. And kill. And kill. And killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill

until I was the only one left standing.

I'll kill her for sure this time. I'll blow a hole right through that impossible armor of hers. I'll tear her to ribbons and best her once and for all. Then, standing on her broken corpse, I can finally prove how strong I am. And then. And then...

And then what?

That was the first time I've asked that question.

What will I do once my only inspiration is gone?

* * *

I stared straight at the monster in front of me. Practically showered in the blood of my teammates, that ugly excuse for a weapon staring at me with those gross eyes.

"That's it! That's the Red Mist I wanted to meet again!"

My vision was getting hazy. The only sensation that felt real to me was the grip on my knives.

No retreating. No second chances. This time, I'd go for the throat.

She pinned me down. In that moment, I felt like it was just the two of us, my breath and heartbeat as rhythm and my bones shattering against ground as the melody. I could see my knives at the corner of my vision, just out of reach. Even with all the gunk coursing through my veins it still hurt like hell.

Did my clones feel like this when they died? Nah, it probably didn't feel even half as satisfying. Guess I win again.

The moment she raised that sword over me, I closed my eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> >insecure about writing  
> >does it anyways


End file.
